


Letters to the Dead

by logantriestowrite (Skyellead1107)



Series: A Voice [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Miraak writes letters in Apocrypha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyellead1107/pseuds/logantriestowrite
Summary: Ripped from Tamriel and now enslaved in Apocrypha, Miraak writes letters to Orion.





	1. Chapter 1

Orion,

 

I do not believe that you have departed this world and left me to survive without you. Your death could not be true. You cannot leave me. I will not accept it. It was all a lie, a gloriously fabricated lie spun by Hermaeous Mora himself to break me.

 

It did not work, and it will not. I will not let him have a hold over me, Orion. I will fight it with everything that I am so that I will once again rejoin you in Tamriel.

 

The thought of you has made being in this wicked plane of Oblivion tolerable, although there is much knowledge scattered throughout. I am currently trying to learn as much as I can so that I can prevent the worst from happening again. I promise you I will never let that happen again. You will not depart from this life.

 

I have been reading a few ancient texts, and I have learned the secret to immortality without becoming one with the night.

 

The souls of dragons.

 

They will keep you and I forever young, and we will not age. We will remain the same as time continues on.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Orion,

 

I know the things dangled in front of my eyes are but a shadow of reality, and they are not you.

 

And yet, each time your face is presented in this wicked plane, my wounds are flayed open again.

 

You are the one wound that will not heal, and Mora knows that.

 

They wear your face, but they do not share your voice. They do not have the fire you held in your eyes.

 

They are but a sliver of you, and yet... They still cause me unimaginable pain.

 

I do not know if I will ever be freed from the sorrow that has taken over my heart, but I am happy to know they are not real.

 

They are not _you_.

 

They never will be.


	3. Chapter 3

Orion,

 

The days have blurred into one, and I no longer see an escape from this forsaken plane.

 

I have exhausted everything I could imagine possible and yet I am still here. And you... You are nowhere to be found.

 

I watched the life fade from your eyes, blue turning to silver, and when I close my eyes, they haunt me.

 

I just need to see you once again as you were Orion, I need to see you. I need to hear you tell me I can do this. I need you.


	4. Chapter 4

Orion,

 

This ordeal has become entirely pointless. You are gone. You're dead.

 

I have accepted that.

 

You are not waiting for me on the other side.

 

There is **NO** other side. Nothing exists beyond this plane of Oblivion for me.

 

But I... I have decided not to let Hermaeous win the final fight. I will free myself from this place even it brings about my destruction.

 

Perhaps once I am back on Tamriel, I will discover a way to breathe life back into your lungs and bring you to life. Perhaps, I will be able to right the wrongs and give you what you desire. What we both desired.

 

I pray Sovngarde has embraced you with open arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Orion,

 

I have succeeded in my endeavors.

 

There is a solution to my imprisonment, and I will do what I must to free myself.

 

You would not condone what I am about to do, but I am not sorry for my future actions. I have suffered enough.

 

But I must give credit where it is due.

 

You are the reason I have survived for this long, and I am grateful to you. I know you are no longer alive, but the thought of you, it has given me the strength to carry on.

 

Thank you for keeping my mind intact and keeping my thoughts coherent.


	6. Chapter 6

Orion,

 

It is happening.

 

I will be free of this place soon.

 

I will erect a shrine in your honor in my temple, and I will lay your body and soul to rest. I promise you.


End file.
